


Never Grow Old

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 月島と縁下、高校時代の話I wish they have a happy ending.（月縁不逆。）





	Never Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this story (still) is written in Chinese.   
> I can provide a rough translation of the plot if anyone is interested.   
> Also I have no idea when I can finish the next chapter lol

分手那天他回家，明光也从仙台回来过周末。他们坐在桌前吃母亲做的晚餐，明光突然说，你是不是有心事。  
没有，月岛萤说，一切正常，你想太多。  
他食不知味，明光自由发挥：「有什么事都可以跟我说嘛……春高的最后一场比赛，我去看了。萤很厉害，论战术，现在全国也能排前五吧？」  
……才没有，月岛想，如果自己真有明光说的那么厉害，乌野怎么会输。  
他沉默着喝味增汤，明光继续唱独角戏：「影山和日向也很帅气——！不过我觉得，实际上你们的主将才是最——」  
月岛手抖了一下，汤洒了出来。动静有些大，母亲从厨房出来查看情况，明光十分慌张，跟着问他是否有被烫到。  
他说，噢，不，没事，最近可能太累了。  
隔一会儿又添一句，对了，乌野现在的主将是我。  
他继续吃饭，觉得自己像个笑话。

 

回忆起来，这场恋爱的开始和结束，都匆促得近乎仓皇。  
最开始他念高一，缘下高二，两个人在一队打排球，同类人的气息一望即知。他们同样小心翼翼地隐藏自己，也同样没有出柜的打算。排球队的闲谈里，偶尔大家也会聊起喜欢的女生，这时候缘下便插科打诨，月岛则不置一词。他们的目光交汇一秒钟，又移开去：像这样一直伪装真正的自己实在很累，可是也没有别的办法。此种情况下，能有一个理解彼此心情的志同道合者，已经是莫大的幸运了。尽管那段时间他们从来没有向对方提起过这个话题，有限的交流也仅止于排球本身，但月岛总觉得，缘下力这个人，到底是和别的前辈们都有些不一样的。

这种想法的质变，大概要追溯到月岛高一那年，春高首轮比赛的前夜。  
当时所有人内心都很躁动，乌野几年来第一次重回全国的赛场，队内的大家，包括曾在名校北川第一待了三年的影山，都是第一次参与全国等级的赛事。明天他们就要直面第一个对手，想到春高的参赛学校多半都和白鸟泽或者青叶城西旗鼓相当，每个人——大概除了西谷——都不免一阵头痛。  
三年级的前辈们对此总算有些对策，泽村假装镇定，去跟乌养教练和武田老师开作战会议；菅原同样假装镇定，摸出课本就开始复习，也不知道能看进去多少；东峰连镇定都懒得假装了，一遍遍看泷之上前辈倾力制作的「我很强」系列视频，可能一个小时之内都不会放开那台平板电脑。  
月岛心烦意乱，忍不住在房间里来回踱步，又要在影山和日向旁边维持表面上的尊严。而「笨蛋二人组」倒是心无芥蒂、摩拳擦掌，嚷嚷着要出门夜跑。泽村既然要和两位成年人开会，便把队员们拜托给缘下负责，此时日向和影山总需要得到缘下点头首肯，才能自由地奔向东京夜晚的街头。月岛抱着点看好戏的态度，不动声色地观察缘下对此有何打算。  
缘下内心的博弈过程大约耗费了三秒钟。第四秒，他果决地回过头：

「月岛！」  
缘下说。

月岛在缘下回头的瞬间就早已背过身去，假装状况外地拿起矿泉水的瓶子。这时他被缘下点到了名字，便条件反射般地说：  
「不行。」

像这样果断拒绝，是不是有点儿太没礼貌了……月岛想，虽说整个乌野排球部都没人在意体育会系本该森严的学长学弟的等级制度，缘下这种性格平常又是跟菅原前辈相同程度的好说话——加了「平常」这个词，显然说明月岛现在所面对的，并不是「平常」的情况。

「我还什么都没说呢！」  
缘下说。

就算你什么也没说，想让我做的事也太明显不过了吧。明明大家都是十六岁，为什么那两个问题儿童一定要让我来照顾啊——月岛以表情和言语向缘下表达了万分的嫌弃和不情愿，下一秒，缘下说：

「我看到你刚才在屋里来来回回地走，」他压低下颌，露出一种类似捕猎者的、志在必得的神情，「……你也一样静不下心来吧？」

……

…………

什么人哪这是！

月岛无言以对。缘下的洞察力当得起一句细致入微，自己的焦虑早已被他尽收眼底。年轻的高个子副攻手不得不承认，缘下力这家伙的道行似乎比自己高出了寸许——这是注定成败的一寸，不过月岛从不会那么快服输。他摊开手，以破罐破摔的潇洒态度和毫不掩饰的嘲讽语气，作最后的挣扎：  
「你以为我能跟得上那两个家伙吗？」  
他表露出对于影山和日向的体能的、毫无保留的信任（换言之，对于自身体力的悲观认知）。这下应该不用看护幼稚园小朋友了，月岛简直要折服于自己的急智。  
很不幸，他低估了乌野排球部二年生的首领，这个名为缘下力的男人。

「……对啊。」缘下说，他现在的气场已经由「捕猎者」升格为了「阴谋家」（月岛不由得打了个寒战），「跟得上。」

一锤定音，月岛落败，一比零。

 

月岛感到十分不爽。  
他趴在自行车的龙头上，身后缘下正鞠躬感谢愿意借出单车的民宿老板娘。有两个体力过剩的白痴在他旁边蹦跶着热身，他决定把气全撒在这两个白痴身上——影山和日向自知理亏，影山没有出言反对他居高临下的态度，日向还喏喏应了声「是」，月岛感觉气消了一点。怪人速攻组一刻也消停不得，在月岛和他们约法三章之后马不停蹄地就跑了，月岛也踩上踏板准备出发，这时候，缘下突然说，稍等一下。  
足尖的力道缓了一秒，没落下去。缘下走上前来，替月岛拉上外套的兜帽。这个动作略微显得有些亲密了，月岛的后脖颈好像僵硬了起来；缘下似乎也觉得不妥，他的手拂过月岛的额发，最终极有节制地拍了拍月岛的肩。  
「夜里冷，」缘下说，「别走太远，早点回来。」  
月岛无声地点了点头。  
他长腿一蹬，夜色里留给缘下一个踩着单车的背影。什么赛前焦虑，现在根本已经无暇顾及了，刚才无辜被摊派麻烦的不爽更是被他抛却到九霄云外。他的心绪已经被另一件事完完全全地占满了。  
……我也许的确有可能是个抖M吧，月岛想。旁边影山和日向边夜跑边一刻不停地打打闹闹，月岛蹬着踏板，不由得发起呆。东京一月的夜晚确实有些冷，他却仿佛能感到缘下的体温、和指尖的触感，切切实实地留在他的额前和肩上。

 

月岛萤在十六岁那一年，陷入了莫名其妙的单恋。


End file.
